Alph to the Past
by SubwayGuy98
Summary: alph and mordecai go on adevnture when it was cold and now there buddies with rigby and charlie their is no way they will be lost. they defeat random evisl
1. part 1 ninjas whatever

Alph was looking at a sword so imind he was lost beacuse of the ultrah sord. he was like it was so good. ''Can i buy this shit.'' Sweet bro accted requist like it was ''GOG DAMN HE IS GOING TO BE HERO.'' Alph accepted charrange like it was the ps4

Alph boguht a samll sword and he did uppercut and that ship on ninjas who where to steal his sword ''I didnt care about this''he said. so he left sword awhn ground for the ninja ot taske it and that inja left the site and for rest of fight used fists ''taste fists you betards ninjas'' and no other people eccept alph were got cuts and ninjas dissapeared.

Alph suddenly went home at spoed of sound and got home on his dxp 900 computer which AGN cpu and 8gb of gddr4 ram as suddenly another annoying facebook person(tomo) wonted to request him because he was cool as ass. The requost saide ''can you be friend. IF YOU NOT YOU WILL BE GONE FROM MY PAGE. you are totally not a reaturd.'' Alph denied reqoust because it was dissparate and repiled ''you cannot be a this deseprate to have frineds you turd you will forever eb one on facebouk.''.

Alph is fricking indecredivle as he said frick i am amzing as he use psp to steal a door one tiem''alph,whear are you i have woiting for you?''said mordecai ''out to nowhear'' repuled alph whiel drinking a beer.

To be cockuned


	2. part 2 Gamecube was stoled

When was alph was fonoshed he found that his gamecube has stellen ''OH NO, GAMECUBE GOT STOLED by thife'' shouted alph in very hogh voice like was good guy sudunly rigby was sad and shutted ''we will got alph's gamecube like we alawys botches'' when tsarted to finr the thide there was no infarmation on the duwos hands because thife cleans hamprints off surface''we must gamecube no matteh what wii do!'' shoutted rigby ''can't wii play gamecube games?''question alph. ''we dont have wii ''saided rigby in deep tones. CRUSE YOU

Chapater 2-thife trails not hadden

The thife with all his console including nintendo 64dd was living gamer thugg life. ''I AM A THE PRUFESSINAL THIEF!'' said he. he was she. she was tomo dat poplar girl who alawys stoled game console or got them really cheap on ebay tomo tomo was happy girl. ''Alph will never get this shit back'' Tomo idiotally houted even though it was still in sale. While Rigby and Alph were fondong the thief they mett Sonic who knew Alph had cruppy rapping ''Who was thief?!'' Sonic said''all I knew was this girl named tomo who was attontion whore and got new gameclub.''

Chapater 3-Tomo revaled

Alph and Rigby finolly found there thife, Tomo ''Now i know where my gamecube has been stoled to'' Alph shuteed. ''TO TOMO'S HOUSE FOR GAMECUBE'' busted rigby. rigby and alph skated on speed of sound to tomos house which was near the main park station. While tomo was being outside with friend being happy soul all day at 5pm and rigby were pocking locks and returd his stoled gamecube. Whem Tono found gamecube was good gone she souted ''FUCKKKK I WAS UP AGAINST WHO IS AMAZING'' Tomo shoutted narmily''I WOLL GET NEXT, ALPH!11!''

Chapater 4-somthing else

Alph was happy dude when he got gamecube back played mario party 7 with difforont people 7 others to be esact. ''This was total minigames all time.'' shuted Sonic. when dose people left rigby slept with reday for another day with alph.

PART 3 WILL BE FINISHED SOON.


	3. Part 3 Tomo robbing keys

CHAPATER 8-WHAT WAS HAPPON?

Gordon came to him (using phonge) and said qurater life was released out to the wuld and it has it a vallage ''ews will boat up the zombie goasts created from it?''  
Alph repiled ''You already have covered eith the gravity gun in your belt.'' And he was right. along with sonoc gorden freeman beat the sombie goasts to death so that they wiil be gone form all of time...in this unvierse anyway.

CHAPATER 9-TOMO STROKES AGAIM?  
Tomo said you will never cume back when she rob piople using psp _guns for __**keys**_**.**_ R_igby repiled''how doez on do thatt?'' They didnt know that Tomo was arcutally doing it for reals using lasers and eletrocity ''hahahahahaha!'' laughed alph and rigby because it wasso stupidly amazing it was fonny. ''it was a real threat and it was for real'' rigby fonally knew it and then they left.

CHAPATER 10-USLESS GUY JOINF TEAM?!  
intdouncing Geromy the guy. Geromy shouted ''I got this shits under cantrol!'' whenever he used laser fighting skils and he defoated the enemys within the prace. he defeat roclor's robots. ''Woll, lioks loiek you culd be useful for thee tream..but you kould join?'' siad Rigby ''I AM JOINING THJS MOMENT!'' yalled Geromy and he was pat of team all-starrs

CHAPATER 11-THIS IS NO USELESD GUY!  
Alph, Rigby and Gerony was reunning to baenk street bank where Tomo was robbing kleys and shooting bosketballs at peoeple and they aunt liked it but reristed areest. ''AHHELP! Tomo is shoting basketballs at us!?'' shoouted vicitms iof roobery. ''Let's stahp her roobing people keys do she can rob!'' shouted all-star team. they hit her first time with rounghouse kick witch did daomage to her boss bar. they were hit her with few mort times because Tomo thought she was invilbile. ''YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME IN THSI BATTLE!'' shouted Tomo but then she was deiad within 4.5 minustes. ''YAY we did it, the keys are nor stolen anymore and we can go home!''

COME HERE FOR PART 4!:HEADCRABS AND BASKETGUY


End file.
